Dominance
by LEMONedy
Summary: Chris gets closer to Captain Wesker. Contains Yaoi, shounen ai, lemon, smut, boyxboy, what have you. Also light BDSM, or just normal BDSM, depending on who you are.


Chris Redfield had become all too familiar to the scent of leather. This came to be after his first few months as a rookie S.T.A.R.S. member, where he had been placed under the watchful eye of captain Albert Wesker. Chris' nose was crushed against his wrists, tied closely together with a strip of thick, heavy leather. "Open wide." The growly, demanding voice cooed. "Yes, captain." Chris whispered, his mouth opening wide. The older man, tall, blond, and handsome, fixed Chris' pretty mouth with a ball gag, fastening it tightly behind his head. "Say something, pet." Was the order the fit, young, brunette was given. He responded with a series of muffled words, moving the ball in his mouth up and down with excitement. Wesker smirked in amusement.

This wasn't the S.T.A.R.S. captain's first boy toy. Over the years, he had trapped many men and women alike in his seductive net. He had nearly perfected the art of dominance, now being able to bring almost anyone to their knees before him. The power had intoxicated him, he was now addicted, and craved to see anyone who walked through the office door to bow before him. His latest victim had come in the form of a scrappy, brown haired boy, barely an adult, and ready to show the world what tough shit he was. The moment he was assigned his desk in the S.T.A.R.S. office, Wesker had found himself all ready itching with anticipation to make this boy crack. He licked his lips, hiding his face behind documents he was supposed to be reading over.

"Hey." The cocky voice of the boy called out to his new superior. Wesker was giddy inside, he knew how much he was going to love this. "Redfield, is it?" He raised a brow, lowering his papers. "From the air force. Impressive..." Wesker mused over the papers in his hand, smirking slightly at the bit that said he had been discharged for conflicting with those that were higher in rank to him. "Why do you want to work for S.T.A.R.S.?" He asked, folding his arms over his uniformed chest. Chris uneasily shifted his weight from foot to foot, and shrugged. "I retired. 'Got bored, wanted to try something different." All the devious ideas that came to mind when looking at the boy made him mad with lust, and thankful for the desk that covered his waist. "Very well. Be here tomorrow morning, seven o'clock will do just fine. Chris groaned in dismay as he left the office, while Wesker lost himself in thought.

"Put it up!" Wesker demanded, standing back from his slave to observe his beauty. The bound brunette's face fell to the floor, his mouth still being pried open by the ball, and his eyes tear-stained from humiliation. His tied up arms laid loosely beside him as he attentively raised his bare buttocks into the air. "Good, very good." Wesker praised him, picking up a riding crop that he had left on the benches of the RPD's change rooms. "Do you see this?" He snarled, snapping it on his hand. "I'm going to whip your ass with it. And each time it hits, you're going to whimper. Understand?" Chris' eyes produced fresh tears, as he wiggled, conflicted with horror and arousal. His manhood began to stiffen, making his face as red as the ball that sat against his tongue. His now obvious enjoyment made him cry out, "No, captain, please!" but his words were caught in his mouth.

Wesker placed a leather clad hand firmly on Chris' tail bone, making sure he wouldn't escape. The rookie looked up with sparkling, pleading eyes, begging Wesker to set him free. He let the riding crop travel lazily up and down Chris' muscled thighs, causing the skin to crawl. He lightly traced circles and other shapes over Chris' round, tight ass, before snapping it. The brunette nearly screamed. Wesker visibly licked his lips, finding pure bliss while staring into the now reddened flesh. He snapped the riding crop again, making Chris yelp once while his whole body flinched. Welts began to form over the areas he had hit. Biting the index finger of his glove, Wesker slid it off, and gently began caressing the injury. "Stings, doesn't it?" Wesker growled, leaning in close to Chris' ear. Chris closed his eyes in response, wanting to call out, kiss him, tell him he loved him, but lacked the ability to. Wesker kissed his face gently, letting his lips gently linger on his wet, hot face.

"You're such a good little pet, Chris." Wesker knelt down, hitting him harder with the crop. "So good..." He snarled, succumbing to lust, as he dug his hands into Chris' thighs, and began licking and sucking on the reddened spots. Chris' eyes widened at the new sensation, and he lifted his backside up higher, feeling his back arch uncomfortably, but he didn't care, since his captain's mouth was all that closer to his arousal. Wesker chuckled darkly after he had left a small kiss before rising to his feet again. "Naughty thing. You want me to fuck you, don't you?" Chris' chest heaved up and down, as his flushed face looked up to him pathetically. He closed his eyes delicately before nodding shortly. "No!" Wesker yelled, whipping the crop against the small of his back. "You will obey me, you understand?" Another short nod.

On Chris' first day on the job, he had showed up late. Two hours late. Wesker slammed his papers on his desk, knocking over his coffee mug, and startling Jill Valentine and Barry Burton, two S.T.A.R.S. members that happened to be in the room at the time. Wesker's eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, but he never once took his gaze off the smart-ass new recruit. "Late on the first day?" Wesker inquired, angrily propping his fist against the wall.  
>"Bad hangover, man, just leave me alone..." He mumbled, running his own hands through his messy hair, and keeping his gaze away from his captain. His first instinct was to yell 'how dare you' loudly, but Wesker cooled himself down. "Jill. Burton. Head down to the shooting range." In unison, the two gave him a salute and a 'yessir' before scrambling off quickly.<p>

"Redfield, sit." Wesker ordered, walking over to behind his desk, and motioning towards a chair in front of it. Chris sighed in frustration, and trudged over to it, plopping himself down lazily. "I don't appreciate the type of behaviour you're showing towards this job all ready." Wesker lied. Chris shrugged apologetically. "Next time a punishment will be in order. Understand?" The captain tapped his toe impatiently. Chris nodded, responding with a 'yeah'. Wesker cocked a brow. "That's no way to talk to me. I'm captain or sir, do you understand?" He teased him, studying his face coldly. "Yes, captain." Chris sighed. Wesker rose to his feet, slammed his desk, and pierced holes through the rookie's soul. "You dare take that tone with me?"

"Now, then, pet..." Albert venomously snapped at Chris. "Raise that pretty neck of yours, now." The dom's tone had completely changed from one of lust to one of passion and sympathy. Chris managed to get himself on his knees after a short time of struggling, and raised his head dutifully, staring up at the florescent lights on the ceiling. From his pocket, Wesker produced a collar and leash. He also got down on his knees, carefully fastening the black, leather collar covered in rings and studs around his throat. Kissing his cheek softly, he hooked the leash to the collar and stood up.

"Beautiful." Wesker admired, leading his slave along the tiled floor, going slowly enough so that Chris could catch up, scooting along on just his knees. After satisfying that need, he picked Chris up bridal style, and removed his ball gag. "Speak." He demanded.  
>Chris' eyes stared up at him. He was getting emotional. "Captain..." He whispered, touching his face with his tied wrists. "Good boy. We'll make love in my office tonight."<br>"I'd like that." Chris murmured, resting his exhausted head against his owner's strong chest.

While travelling through the empty hallways of the building, Wesker planted a soft kiss on Chris' forehead. Chris trembled against the cold, still air, more than ready for a romp with his captain. Wesker always was firm during their love-making, but he knew better than to break his pet too much. Chris knew he wasn't as durable as other toys could be, he knew that he wasn't as experienced as others. Yet Wesker still chose him over anyone. The honor was great, and Chris, while ashamed, was thankful, everyday, for being the one.

"I don't take well to disobedience!" Wesker growled, intimidating the younger man. Chris was surprised that the man was so easily losing his cool, and in turn reeled back at his anger. "I'm sorry, I'll learn to be better." Chris tried to calm his superior down. Wesker jerked his head to the side. "How will you do that, Redfield?" He asked, gritting his pearly teeth together.  
>"I'll... Show up on time, and I'll stay late today. Will that make up for it?" The brunette propositioned. Wesker grinned. "You will stay late. I'll teach you how we do things around here then. Who knows, you might even enjoy discipline." Wesker smoothed out his uniform pants, and sat back down. As he sat, his riding crop he kept under the desk knocked over and patted the scheming blond on the knee. Chris stared in fear and wonder. "Discipline?" Wesker folded his hands together, and placed them upon the desktop in front of him. "Tell me, Redfield, have you any experience with... BDSM?"<p>

Wesker carefully stretched Chris' body over his desk, making sure the area was free of any obstacles. "Comfortable?" He asked, walking over to the side where his head slid slightly off, running his fingers through the thick hair. "Yes, sir." Chris looked up, arms resting prettily against his bare chest as he gazed up. "Good. I'm going to take you now." Wesker wandered back to the side of the desk where Chris had his legs parted and up. "Be loud for me, will you?" Wesker began to fondle his own belt, and dropped his pants just enough, so his pulsing manhood could be freed. Chris nodded, and shut his eyes, relaxing his body completely. He knew the captain's fucking would make him scream enough to make any man feel like a king.

Wesker grabbed Chris' ankles and held them up high. "You're awfully twitchy tonight." He admired, running a finger along the boy's swollen balls. "I'd think your body is almost begging me to love it. Is it begging me?" Wesker asked, pushing Chris's legs further up to his head. Chris just stared up, dazed at the man's aura. "Answer me."  
>"Yessir. It's begging for you." Chris obediently recited, feeling his most private area pulsing, hungry for cock. "Good. Very good." Wesker responded, before guiding himself inside the rookie's wanting body. Chris moaned and winced gently at the invasion. His captain always filled him right up, which made his previous humiliation all the more worth it. "Captain." Chris called out, wriggling his ankles free of his grasp, and placing his legs on either side of his shoulders.<p>

Wesker grinned at the boy's response. Carefully, Wesker drew a large hunting knife from a sheath attached to his pants. With the large knife, he slit the leather around Chris' wrists expertly. Chris immediately started rubbing them, trying to get used to the freedom of arm movement again. "Fuck me hard, captain." Chris stared intensely up at his captor, challenging him to go wild. "I'm going to rip you in two." Wesker snarled with delight, thrusting in and out of Chris' wanting hole. Chris smiled with satisfaction, and held on tight for the ride, grasping on the edges of the desk. Wesker grunted with each lustful thrust, digging his fingers hard into Chris' tender hips. "Harder." Chris whispered, his eyes screwing shut as the man fucked him intensely. "My pleasure." Wesker replied, lifting Chris' ankles higher, making his lower back perpendicular to the desk.

Chris gazed up in wonder as Wesker situated himself on the desk. He knealed on it, yet kept his body tall. With another firm squeeze of the boy's ankles, Wesker claimed him senselessly. Chris cried with every hasty blow to his ass. The room was filled with Chris' whimpers and moans and the sound of flesh colliding against flesh. It seemed the older man was going at forty thrusts per second, each one as powerful as the last. Chris felt his ass burn inside and out, from the pulsing appendage that ravaged his insides, to the punishment it was receiving from the thrusts on the outside.. "Ca- Captain, dammit-" Chris struggled to speak, trying to get a better grasp at the desk.

Chris tightened sharply around Wesker's cock, squirming uncomfortably from side to side. His soft cries only spurred Wesker on, making his movements more intense, his growls and lost breaths mingling in the air with Chris' whimpers. "Call me master." He grumbled softly, feeling himself on the verge of release. Chris almost sobbed out at the pounding he was receiving, and screamed out the word. "Oh, master- Master Wesker, master Wesker, master Wesker" he chanted loudly, his eyes leaking tears from the pleasure, as his body became enveloped in a white hot inferno of lust. "Break me, master, yes, yes!" Chris screamed, grabbing hold of Albert's arms, and digging his fingernails deep into his skin. Wesker almost drooled at the adrenaline the pain sent through him. He gritted his teeth, hard, and concentrated furiously.

Chris pulsed and writhed on his cock, his cries growing more ferocious as Wesker's fury was unleashed. "More- master, more, more, more-" Chris whimpered as Wesker shouted out, grunting loudly as he left his load deep inside Chris' tight body. Chris whined for release, as he quickly jacked himself off, spraying his need all over his stomach. He stared up in shock, breathing heavily. His body felt battered and bruised, but he didn't care, he couldn't care, because the feeling of his captain's seed inside of him was all too good.

Wesker removed his sunglasses, wiped his forehead, and laid himself down over top of him. Chris' eyes stayed wide as he wrapped his limbs around the exhausted man. The room stunk of sex, and Chris couldn't help but grind up softly against his lover in the afterglow. "You're such a good pet." Wesker chuckled. Chris snuggled into him for a few moments longer, before letting him get up and get dressed. Wesker smoothed his hair back, and did up his pants. "You best get yourself organized, Christopher." He suggested, pulling his chair up to the desk that Chris lay on, and sitting himself down. Wesker could observe the whole office from where he sat, making him feel like a celestial figure just by sitting down. "Up you get, my dear, sweet slave." Wesker spanked Chris' raw ass to get him moving. Chris obediently sat up. on the desk.

The two men stared longingly at each other, their faces still flushed. "Come here." Wesker gestured for Chris to come sit in his lap. Slowly, the naked boy scooted forward and straddled the man's lap. "The office will be opening soon." Wesker stated, stroking Chris' hair and face. "I know..." Chris mumbled, disappointed. "Tomorrow morning we can do the same thing." Wesker offered, kissing Chris' bare neck.  
>"And every morning after that?" Chris pulled away, looking hopeful. Wesker smirked as Chris gave him a pouty, childish look. "Yes. I will not let you escape me." Wesker vowed, sliding his tongue over his upper lip. "Ever."<p>

"How does that have anything to do with police work?" Chris raised a brow. "It doesn't. But, it will certainly help you make up for what you've done." Wesker chuckled, getting lost in his sick fantasies. "I'll do it." Chris called out, standing up tall. "It would be an honor." Wesker looked at him, without an emotion. "You'll do whatever I say?" He inquired, tapping his fingers lightly against against the desk top. "If that's what it takes."  
>"You're such a good boy, Christopher." He mused, grinning wickedly. Chris pathetically got down on his knees, and nodded shamefully. "Yes, master." He muttered. And, for the first time in a while, Wesker felt legitimate surprise. He knew that anyone who could make him feel in such a way would be capable of changing his life forever. <p>


End file.
